Run on Love
by Kolvina12345
Summary: As Caroline and Enzo grow closer with Stefan realize his mistake. How will Enzo win the girl and will Stefan be able to beat Enzo to it or will he just beg his forgiveness instead. Jelous, Passion and of course humor. Will be Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** okay if any of you have seen this from another authors story then you should know that I adopted this story. I hope you like this story and will you please read my other story I would appreciate it.

**Chapter 1**

Caroline's POV

After Enzo was free thanks to help of a few individual not including Stefan as it is his own fault that everyone was captured in the first place and granted I may be over exaggerating but he has been behaving like a complete utter jackass and yes I might still be upset with him but did he really have to send my new breakfast buddy to the chop shop, like ohh he wants a new start but after I make a new friend ohh let's get him killed by a hunter, so for all I care he can continue living his new life away from me or at least at a distance.

I was broken out of my obsessive ramblings by a knock on my dorm door considering I still have no home I've decided to go back to school and it's not because of a certain someone's advice. Opening the door knowing exactly who is there; the only person who ever comes over anymore, Enzo, we have sort of developed a daily routine where he shows up and we go for breakfast, then lunch and dinner so basically every waking moment is spent together because Elena is busy with the hospital and Damon is busy stalking Elena so we both got no on to hang out and I'm still avoiding a certain someone so our breakfast meetings have turned into 24hr meetings. Not that I mind he is very good company and keeps my mind from wandering back to Bonnie or even he who shall not be named( and no I do not mean voldemort).

"Well Hello gorgeous, don't you look breath taking" I glanced at the mirror to see that I'm wearing a old baggy t-shirt where the logo has faded off from being worn too often and pj shorts, and don't get me started on my hair. After getting fully dressed and applying a touch of make up we headed out to our usual diner for a bite to eat and to see if I could persuade him to keep me company during the hours I was stuck in lectures, which he happily agreed to, which caused me to smile as I now have a study buddy as well as a breakfast one. We continued sitting there just talking unaware of a pair of eyes trained on us from across the diner.

Stefan's p.o.v

I understand Caroline is upset with me but she is still my best friend and I miss our conversations so that's why I'm currently sitting in her new favourite diner waiting for her arrival to see if I could at least get her to talk to me which would be a vast improvement in the development of my apology but sitting here like a stalker I couldn't help but feel anger towards the pair who walked in, Caroline and Enzo. I didn't realise they had now become friends or whatever they were but as I ears dropped into their conversation I couldn't help but want to bash Enzo head in for a reason, finally hearing something that could come in handy and could maybe save our friendship and get her away from Enzo I decided to sneak out the back but as I turned back once more I saw that Enzo had seen my retreat and his usual arrogant smirk graced his features as he turned back to Caroline.

Finally reaching my new temporary home I decided to put my pathetic plan into action and yes it may seem desperate but it's the only plan I got so keep your judgement to yourself. I went online to register myself into all of Caroline's classes and even if she won't talk to me I could still block Enzo from making his move on her not that I'm jealous or worried just cause she previously had a weak spot for the same British accent but I don't like the two of them hanging out she could do way better, at least that's what I continued to tell myself as the first day of classes loomed closer.

Caroline's p.o.v

Today was the day that my life would become normal well as normal as it could get being a vampire and all, I had already packed my bag and checked my outfit over at least four times I don't know why I was nervous but I didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Enzo waltzed into the room, he had made himself a key over the summer to save himself from knocking;at first I protested but now I see the logic of it considering he has basically moved into the door room now that Bonnie isn't coming back and Elena is hardly here anymore to wrapped up in trying to recreate all her memories of Damon she had lost, serves her right for getting Alaric to compel away the good memories they had together, I may not like Damon all of the time but even for me that's a little extreme,humans suffer through loss everyday and you don't see them compelling away their feelings or their memories. Enzo bearing coffee in hand gives me a glance over before handing over the cup, its hard to describe our relationship as I classify us as friends but there is a bit of tension there but I won't let myself focus on it after already losing one friend, At least I try not to as I glance at the outfit he is wearing, a t-shirt which relives his toned body as well as making his biceps bulge, making all girls take notice as we walk through the door to take our seats and it doesn't help with that accent of his and that grin, I would suggest buying a paper bag to place over his head but would that make me appear jealous? well maybe that is a bit extreme considering his attention was still drawn on me and none of the others could attract his attention at least not yet anyway but as the class began to fill that one person entered the room.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Here Comes KLaus Michaelson

Author's Note : Okay if any of you have seen this from another author story than you should know that I adopted this story. I hope you like this story and will you please read my other stories I would appreciate it. And klaus will make appearances in a couple chapters.

Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

I watched as my old best friend Stefan Salovtore entered the room and all I can think is what the hell. I am getting really mad why can't he just leave me alone, I have Enzo what more can a girl want.

Gorgeous what you doing?! Enzo asks lightly runs his hand on her neck making her shiver in sensation of the feeling she gets whenever he touches her.

Enzo I whisper with desire making him smirk.

Gorgeous so, what do you want to do after this? Enzo asks but secretly just wants to go to her room and rip of her clothes.

How about we watch a movie in my room? Caroline suggested to Enzo.

Anything for you Gorgeous, let me guess you want to watch the notebook? Enzo asks knowingly.

Always Caroline says flashing her signature smile at him looking at Enzo's toned abs and biceps unknowingly licking her lips.

See anything you like Gorgeous? Enzo asks winking at her noticing Caroline staring at his body her eyes full of lust.

You wish Caroline says to Enzo not noticing Stefan staring at them noticing their staring at each other and listening to their conversation.

I hear the bell ring and Enzo and I are walking out suddenly. A voice calls out for me.

Care, can I talk to you for a minute? Stefan asks hating how close Enzo and Caroline are standing together.

Sue Caroline says grinding her teeth with annoyance. Enzo go to my dorm, I will met you there.

Enzo nods at her.

After Enzo left Caroline turns to Stefan. What do you want. I demand at him.

Care look, I miss you, you are my best friend. Just be careful around Enzo he warns her not wanting Enzo to use her.

What do you mean Stefan? Caroline asks confused.

I saw the way you guys were looking at each other.

What way? Caroline asks nervously.

Stefan shakes his head disapproval at her. You can go Care he whispers.

Ok, good.

Enzo's POV

It has been 15 minutes since I got to Gorgeous dorm and she hasn't shown up yet, I swear if her make her cry again…. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the one and only Caroline Forbes entered the room.

Hey Gorgeous Enzo says with a hint of worry in his voice.

Enzo,hey Caroline says putting the movie in her laptop as we both sat on the bed. Caroline snuggles into me, I'm surprised but you won't hear me complaining.

Caroline I whisper huskily at her.

Yeah? Caroline says softly.

He quickly gets off the bed and Caroline does the same worried about Enzo.

Enzo, what is wrong? Caroline asks worried.

Caroline Enzo says taking a step forward while she takes a step back. I. Want. You Enzo says as he has her pressed against the cold, hard wall.

Tell me to stop Gorgeous and I will Enzo says as his lip hover over hers gently touching them and pulling back. You move Gorgeous.

Oh fuck it Caroline thought slamming her lips into Enzo's needing Enzo touches. He gently licks, nibbles, and pulls her lips to get them to open and the slides his tongue in. Their tongue are fighting for domination. Caroline spins him around and pins him to the wall wrapping her legs around his waist pulling his body towards her. Enzo breaks their kiss both their lips swothen. Before Caroline can respond Enzo kisses her cheekbone. He gently but roughly plants kisses down her neck until he get to her sweet spot and suck on it grazing his fangs against it which gains him a moan from her.

Oh God Enzo. Don't stop Caroline says moaning she feels as he left her up and gently throws her on the bed getting on top of her and takes and slides of her tank top.

Caroline shrugs off Enzo leather jacket and then rips his bottom up shirt in half sending bottoms everywhere but neither have a care in the world right now.

Enzo grabs the clasp of her bra and u clasp it throwing it to the ground. I start kissing her breast and tugging on her nipples right where the are sensitive.

What. Do. You. Want Enzo demands kissing down her stomach and then up to her breast where he swirl his tongue right in between her breast.

Oh god Enzo Caroline says running her fingers through his thick locks having them in a death grip.

To. Much. Clothing Caroline says breathlessly desperatly needing more skin.

As you wish Goldilocks he says tugging down her skirt in a swift quick motion leaving her in noting but her sexy lacy underwear.

Pants off I demand at Enzo. As you wish he says throwing his pants to the ground as he slides her underwear off and puts his head in between her thighs. Enzo gently slides two fingers inside of her pumping them in and out in a slow pace.

Faster Caroline says throwing her head dragging her nails into his back in sensation.

He jams three fingers in going in a fast rate as Caroline has his hair in a death grip and is prolly drawing blood from how hard she is digging her finger nails.

Enzo I says moaning his name as he gently slides his fingers out and bents his head down to her pussy. He swirls his tongues against her opening while his other fingers Re gently pushing down on his clit. Enzo sticks his tongue into her opening listening to her moaning as she comes.

Wow Caroline says breathlessly laying on the bed.

Yeah I know darling Enzo says smirking at her. Are you sure? Enzo asks Caroline.

She kisses him hard as her response. He pulls down his boxers and he slide his penis gently into her watching as they both moaned as the cum inside each other. They lay on top of each other.

With klaus…

Stefan where is Caroline?! Klaus demands.

Probly in her room with Enzo Stefan says scoffing.

Who is this Enzo?

He is damon old friend. He is British, cocky, arrogant, but somehow he managed to get the spot as Caroline's best friend Stefan angrily says.

Okay thanks mate.

With Carenzo….

Enzo is kissing my neck down my neck right as he hits my sweet spot, I yell out moaning as Klaus fucking Michaelson barged in.

Enzo I whisper trying to get him to stop as he swirl his tongue around my breast where I held in a moan.

ENZO! I shout trying to gain his attention.

Yes Gorgeous? Enzo asks looking up at me as he slides two fingers into me.

We have a guest I says. Klaus meet Enzo, enzo meet Klaus Michaelson.

Wait, your klaus bloody Michaelson Enzo says shell-shocked pumping his fingers in and out of me.

Yes mate now love, what's going on? Klaus says direction his questioning onto Caroline.

Caroline bit her lip to supprese the moan that is threatening from escaping. Enzo I say warningly.

Yes Gorgeous? Enzo asks innocently. OH, I will be right back Enzo says diving his head under the cover in between my thighs.

Sorry about him Klaus Caroline apologizes. He has no self control, Enzo stop I say knowing I wont last long without moaning with the way Enzo is going down there.

What is he doing? Klaus shouts agrily thinking he is hurting Caroline.

He not hurtin me Klaus, he would never hurt me I say as I dig my nails into Enzo's back loving everything he is doing to me even if he is supidly doing it in front of Klaus.

Gorgeous Enzo says bringing his head up. Klaus your still here, huh that explains a lot.

Enzo I am going to go talk to Klaus in the hallway for a moment I wil be right back and then we can continue that Caroline says putting a robe on throwing a wink at Enzo.

I followed Klaus out of the room knowing I had to talk to him not wanting this to get ugly.

Klaus what are you doing here? I demand at him not a clue as of why he is here.

I just came to warn you love, something is coming it bad and it big Klaus explained concerned about Caroline.

Okay thanks Klaus but why come to me? Why not Elena, Stefan? I asked confused that he came to me of all people for this.

I also wanted to see you Love.

Klaus look, thank you for coming I say confidently just wanting to get rid of Klaus.

So who was that guy? Klaus asks clearly jealous.

Oh you mean Enzo, that…. Complicated

Well Bye Love call me when you need help I know you will.

Caroline sighs walking into the room to see Enzo sitting on the bed.

Hello Gorgeous Enzo says smirking at her.

Author's Note : Yes that right I add a twist Klaus Michaelson enters the story. How will this effect Carenzo? Please review and vote. Thank you!


End file.
